The Greatest Adventure of Them All
by Avian Dincht
Summary: Wendy and Peter's nightmare coincide and they have no idea that Neverland and their lives depend on finding the connections... Sequel to The Adventures of Peter and Wendy. Chappie 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Adventure of Them All

**Chapter 1**

Peter's POV:

I looked around at my room. I grinned as I remembered painting it to look like Neverland with Wendy...splattering paint all over...The Darlings had bought a large yet somewhat quaint house right between the country and the city. We had a very spacious backyard in which to do whatever we wanted, and a pool as well, but there were always cars zooming back and forth out front. The whole big family had to move, so they did, and not too far, so that everyone could still see their friends and such. I am now the proud adopted son of Mr. and Mrs. Banning, good friends of the Darlings'. They had lived for quite some time without much money, and so they quickly accepted when the Darlings invited them to stay with them, and I met them soon after. _We have more than enough space in here..._I thought, due to the fact that the house was not quite a mansion, but not small enough to qualify as a house. Everyone had their own rooms, but the boys were forever sleeping over in each other's rooms. Wendy and I had done that too, but that was not to be known by her parents...I chuckled to myself. Wendy and I go out as often as possible, once we got our work done, naturally. I was home schooled last year, and this year would be my first and last year of high school, due to the fact that I caught on so quickly. I signed up for nearly all the same classes as Wendy, and with her help, figured out a few that I would want to take, but she didn't. Hey, we still have our differences! I'd grown a lot over the past year. I looked down at my boxer-clad self. Yeah, I was frickin' _hot_! Not to be arrogant or anything...Wendy always described my body as a skater-boy figure, with sun-kissed skin. I looked up as Wendy bounded into my room holding two laaaaaarge muffins. She had grown up quite a bit...I had now gotten used to that thought. She had more curves and showed more skin than she used to.

"Mornin' Petie!" She said sunnily. She wore a white tank-top and a pair of girl's boxers. She bounced onto my bed next to me. Her hair was slightly disheveled, I guessed that she had just gotten up. I tousled her hair, saying, "'Morning babe."

"Shall we?"

"Let's" I scooted over on the bed and she snuggled up to me as I flipped on my TV to Cartoon Network. It was our Saturday morning ritual to watch cartoons and eat muffins. I kissed her lightly and ran my fingers through her loooooooong hair, which was down to her waist, and curled slightly at the bottom. We smiled at each other, and turned to the TV, which was now depicting Daffy Duck go up in a blast of smoke, except for his bill and eyes, of course.

Wendy's POV:

Peter and I watched cartoons until the more boring ones came on. Then I remembered the muffins, sitting forgotten on the table next to the bed. I snatched them both and shoved one into Peter's mouth. He spluttered for a moment as I laughed, then said, "Ohhhh, girl, you are going to _get_ it!" and a split second later, I found myself beneath Peter, with him tickling me all over, giggling until I couldn't get any breath.

"Peter...air!" I gasped, and he rolled off me, and I took a deep breath. He was roaring with laughter, holding his sides. I smirked, and pulled him over to me...I had just remembered something.

"Hey...Peter...remember when we first met? " I asked, holding his hand and rubbing it with my thumb.

"Hey! I remember that too..." We were thinking of when he was right on top of me and he had been tickling me...and then backed off because he realized what it looked like. I chuckled a bit, and whispered, "But you're not shy anymore, are you?"

"Not in the least..." he murmured, his nose touching mine. The next instant, he took my lips prisoner in his, nibbling softly on my lower lip. I responded with what I could, and licked his top lip to get him to deepen the kiss. He obliged nicely...mmmm...I tasted a bit of chocolate from the muffin that had been deposited on the floor and overlooked. Suddenly there was a click and the door swung open. Peter and I broke the blissful kiss and whipped around to see the intruder. Slightly stood there, looking rather revolted. I grinned sheepishly at the small teenager, a freshman at my school next year. He said, stammering, "I- was s'posed to tell you to come a- and run a couple errands for mum..." He cringed visibly, and dashed from the room. Peter smiled, and kissed me again, then said, "Umm...yeah, I doubt our parents would like it terribly if they found us making out half-dressed. Ehhe..." He shuddered, apparently at the thought of what our parents would do at _that_ lovely sight.

"Yeah..." I agreed. I ran over to my room, which was painted to resemble the sky at different times of the day. One wall had a sunrise painted on it, the other a bright noon sky, the next a painting of dusk, then a starry sky. I closed the door softly behind me, and contemplated my now large wardrobe for what to wear. It now had many odd outfits inside, such as the outfit from Tiger Lily, a large deep purple gown from the _Jolly Roger _when we looted it, some of the old-fashioned clothes from the chest the boys had found so long ago, and other various apparel that struck my fancy. I finally decided on my knee-length baggy shorts and the tank-top I'd worn to bed. Then I French-braided my hair in two pigtails to add a more girly effect. I jammed my feet into my Vans and opened my door to find Peter standing there in a button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone, and a pair of jeans with a load of holes in them, tight at the hips and looser on the legs. He grinned at me when he saw me checking him out. He took my hand and we walked down the stairs, and my mum stood at the bottom, and before we had a chance to say anything, she handed us the list of things she wanted us to do.

"Okay, you two, I want you to take the car, not the dirt bike, so you can carry everything. Oh yes, also, I want you to shop for clothes if you need any for school, and I put in a list of everything you and your brothers need." Peter and I rolled our eyes as she turned around to get her wallet.

"And stop those rolling eyes, I have to take care of eight boys and a girl, and I'm not gonna get all this done without help. Your father is watching everyone all day, Wendy, and I'm off for grocery shopping." She thrust a handful of money into Peter's hands and said, "Bye!" and whisked out the door. Peter said, "Oh-kay..."

"Wow, Mum's rather busy this week." I muttered. Peter stuffed the money into his wallet, residing in his back pocket.

"Alrighty, guess we should get started."

"Target first?"

"Okey-poke."

"Poke?"

"Yep. Heheh..." Peter poked me gently in the ribs. He smoked me to the door, grabbing the keys from the hook on his way out. I ran there too, then cheated a bit by flying, not far from the ground, to the car. I squeezed into the driver's seat barely faster than Peter.

"Ah- ah ah...I have the keys!" I poked him in the jumper cables and deftly picked up the keys where he had dropped them.

"Suckah!" I crowed. Peter stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, then hopped into the passenger's side. Off we drove to Target. Little did we know what was to come...sooner than we thought.


	2. A Last Minute Vacation

A/N: Thanx to all my reviewers, scince we can't do the personal thanking anymore, I'll take a leaf from Aria Elessar's book and dedicate chappies to my reviewers. This one's for my first reviewer ever, Lilmizzrebel 131! Don't forget, I own nothing except the stuff in my bedroom. Alas, I wish I owned Peter...on with the story! Sorry I haven't been able to write for quite a while, school's started, and I am in the school musical, thus have rehersal and no extra time to write!

**Chapter 2**

We got out of the car at Target and went towards the back-to-school stuff. We grabbed a couple carts, and I split the little list in half, and gave one half to Peter, which dropped down to his knees as he stared at it, absolutely agape. I laughed at the expression on his face and said, "We'd better get started or we'll have to came back tomorrow!" So off he went to get backpacks for everyone, while I shoved stuff into the cart from the shelves, such as pencils, pens, folders, ect, ect...I met up with Peter at the boys' section, where he was figuring out which pair of pants fit him. I raised an eyebrow and frowned at the girl at the counter, who was staring at Peter with a horrid greedy look on her face. She got up and sauntered over to Peter and apparently asked him if he wanted some help deciding on which pair. He shook his head, and she did _not_ get the hint. I strode up quickly, deciding to rescue Peter. I strode through the boys' jeans and slid my hand into his, giving the girl a sweet smile as I looked at the tag inside his jeans, and said, "Hey hon, this stuff isn't your size. I'll help you out in a sec, I need to find some stuff for the boys." With that, I pecked him on the mouth, grinning at the girl, who looked slightly shocked. I figured that she thought when I said boys, she thought I meant Peter and I had kids of our own. Sadly, that's common now for teens our age. I approached the boys' section, and my mum had added a useful little list of what sizes the boys wore. I knew what they liked on their clothes, so we were good to go. I searched through the racks a bit, and found a few good outfits. I was just leaning over to check out the price tag on a pair of jeans when I felt a hand on my ass. I whisked around and saw Peter, still fondling my rear. I lashed out and with a SMACK, Peter was on the ground with stars around his head and a red handprint on the side of his face. I kneeled over him and hissed, "Not - in - PUBLIC!" Then I helped him stand up. We finished our shopping around five, including a break for lunch, and hopped into the car after dumping everything into the trunk. He grinned at me sheepishly, saying, "It was too good an opportunity to miss." I smiled and kept driving. We finally got home, and we sorted through everything and deposited the piles of school stuff on each boy's bed. I headed toward my room, Peter following. I was so pooped from the day's trials...I can't believe it took us 'till now just to get everything done! I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. I thought I felt a hand brush through my hair, and when I felt a kiss on my mouth, I woke up.

"Well, so it _does _work!" Peter laughed. "Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty!"

I nearly decide to knock him one over the head, but when he saw that I was about to, gave me his best puppy eyes, so I lowered my hand. He said, "I asked your parents about a trip to Neverland before school starts, and they said we could, just to make sure not to get into trouble." I could see the sparkle in his eyes, begging me to go with him. I thought, _Hey, nuthin' better to do, I've missed Neverland anyway..._

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good!"

"Oh yeah, It'll be just you and me."

"What! If you woulda said that, I would have agreed faster!"

"YES! Okay, pack up, we leave at 3 am!"

"That's 5 hours from now..."I objected.

"Yeah, but we have to keep flying 'till the sun comes up, remember?"

"Right..." I perked up a bit, and kissed him roughly before running downstairs to grab some pancake mix and sausages, and other supplies that we needed at the house in Neverland. I stuffed them all in a rucksack from Neverland, it was sort of like going back in time, and I liked being authentic. I ran back upstairs and snatched my dark purple dress from the pirate's ship, along with some other nessecary items. I finished packing and was positive I had everything, then changed into a light feathery dress given to me by the fairies when we went to Neverland on my birthday. Except all my brothers had been there then. Now it was just me and Peter. I ran downstairs to say good-bye to everyone, Peter had also finished packing and came out of his room. All the boys were absolutley indignant that they couldn't come this time.

"How come they get to go and we don't?"

"I wanna come..."

"Can I go with my girlfriend?"

And most of them just looked sullen. I told the boys that no, they may not come, and we'd be back before school started. I kissed them all good bye, and Peter shook their hands. _Very manly_, I thought, laughing to myself. I hugged my and Peter's parents good bye. He hugged them too, after looking a bit odd, like he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with my parents. We grabbed our pouches of pixie dust and sprinkled it on ourselves. It was very early in the morning, and the sun would be coming up soon. We had to get as far as possible before the light revealed us to the cities. Peter took my hand as we went up the stairs to fly out the window. This was my favorite part, the rush of jumping out the window, knowing that you were perfectly safe, yet there was always that feeling of _what if I fall?_ I loved it. I snatched up my backpack, oddly it actually held all the stuff I'd packed. Peter grabbed his bag as well, and Peter flew out.

"Eager to go, are we?" I asked him, snickering. He turned around, with a bit of a grin on his face, and then turned serious, holding his hand out to me. I turned back to my room, remembering the first time I left it with Peter. I grinned, then gasped slightly when I felt Peter slide hs hands around my hips and put his chin on my shoulder. He whispered suggestivley, "I'm glad I'll finally have you to myself..." I swallowed, but still smiled gently when he kissed my ear, and turned to take his hand. We flew out of the window, hand in hand, towards the place where I knew we'd see the sun come up.

A/N: Soooo, whaddya think? Still mostly fluff, hopefully some sort of plot will form soon. Sorry for those of you who were hoping for some solid plot! R and R, preeetty please.


	3. Back in Neverland

**A/N: **Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan characters! (Though Peter is fiiiiine. I'm really sorry for the long update, but with school, and play rehearsal, and writer's block for 2 weeks, it's been a toughie. I would like to take the time to thank all my reviewers, and I am dedicating this chapter to mabfairy, who was in a car accident on September 23, and as far as I know, still hospitalized. She is one of my best reviewers, and got me out of my writer's block. Here's to you, girl!

**Chapter 3**

A few hours later we were still flying over the ocean, and just as I was thinking, _Are we there yet?_ the sun came up. The golden-red hues danced across the water below us, the clouds turning a light lavender. The whole world seemed to hold its breath as the sun arose, even I didn't notice that I'd stopped moving. I subconciously felt Peter shifting his hands around my T-shirt so his arms fitted into the curve above my hips. We watched as the sun rose lazily, then realized we had to move. We flew across the sky until we broke through the barrier. I grinned nearly maniacally, overjoyed to be back in Neverland. I spun a couple loops to let off my feelings, letting go of Peter's hand. Even though I was 17, Neverland always brought out the child in me. We landed at the Mermaid Lagoon, and I sat for a moment, watching the sun cast red and orange ripples over the water as it unfroze. Peter pulled out his pan flute from my bag and called the mermaids to see if anyhing had happened while we were gone. Then we waited. And waited. Until around 10 in the morning.

"Hmmmm..." Peter wondered what had happened to the mermaids. I could tell by the puzzled yet worried look on his face. His face cleared and he grinned at me, saying, "They're probably in the middle of feeding or investigating a rumor or something..." I shrugged, then smiled as we flew to the little hide-out. Peter opened the door to the place.

"Oy!" I bellowed, as he quickly got behind me and picked me up bridal style. He grinned down at me as I stopped stuggling and snuggled against his chest. He marched into the room, going down the slide, and when we got to the bottom, he slid and flipped over with me in his arms the whole time, so we landed on eachother, laughing the whole way down. This one song came to mind: _All the way down, I saw you._ I don't know the name or artist, I just heard it on the radio once and loved it. I looked up at Peter, who kissed me at once, and I could feel his lips smiling against mine.

"Peter...you dork..." I snickered, then pushed myself off the floor, pulling up Peter as well. We stood and looked at our home...for a while at least. I ran to the kitchen and dumped all the food there, the bag had beeen cutting into my shoulders. I yelled back at Peter, "So, do you want to eat tonight, or maybe just a snack, or what?"

" How about a couple chocolate kisses?" I jumped; he was right behind me. Then I grinned, and suggested, "How about some cookies?" I loved making them from scratch, and Peter helped...sort of. He was more of a distraction than a help! He pulled off his shirt and put on an apron, he always felt more comfy without the shirt, which was, of course, fine by me! I also pulled on an apron, and set about getting the ingredients out of the cupboards, and had Peter put the other foods away. He did, then got out the flour for me. He looked so cute, concentrating on getting the exact right amount, that I didn't get much done on my end.

"Ummm...could you get the eggs?" I asked. He grabbed a couple out of the humongous cooler that we'd left in Neverland, and promptly dropped them. I quickly bent down to clean it up, it was a habit I'd picked up from living with a bunch of boys. I was always cleaning up after them.

"OW!" Peter exclaimed, as our heads collided; he had bent down to clean also.

"Ouch to you too..." I muttered rubbing my head. We looked up at eachother and started laughing, then set about finishing the task. I mixed up the dough, several mishaps later, while Peter watched and licked a spoon. I carefully plopped the dough down onto the tray, and wiped some flour off my face. _Great...now I have some dough on my face too._ I licked it off my fingers, then stuck the cookies into the small old-fashioned oven to bake. Peter took one look at me, then started laughing. His laughter still rang in the air when he closed in on me and licked the dough off the side of my face. Shivers ran up my spine when I felt the warm texture on my cheek. I gently turned and slid into his arms, licking a dollop of cookie dough off the tip of his nose. I laughed quietly as he went cross-eyed, trying to see where the dough was. I stepped back and continued to plop little bits of the dough onto another sheet, and Peter looked at the timer for the first batch.

"Five minutes." he said when I asked how much time was left. I gasped again when he wandered over and plucked me off the ground, saying, "Peter! What are you doing!" I still had some cookie dough on my spoon to put on the sheet. He said merely, "I should like to carry you to your suite, milady." I rolled my eyes, but let him, as he looked so darn sexy in that apron! He carried me to the room with the giant feather bed, and said pompously, "These will be your living quarters for the remainder of our vacation." He plopped me down on the bed, then ran off to get the bags we'd left at the door. I looked in the closet, finding a few baskets and other storage supplies. I looked over to the mirror, and saw myself, somewhat pink, covered in flour, and a bit of cookie dough smeared on my face. I laughed right out loud, seeing how ridiculous I looked. Peter entered, asking, "What in tarnation is so funny?"

"I look like a housewife..."

"I think you look cute."

"Awww, thanks, but you're just silly."

"Yada yada..." Peter yawned as he set the bags down by the closet. I was rather tired too. The timer rang. I jumped up to get the cookies, then put the other tray in. I came back in the room, and Peter was sleeping like a log on the warm..feathery..bed...**_NO! _**I snapped myself out of it. It made sense that I was tired though. I'd had to get up at 4 am, and I hadn't slept anyways. I had to get the cookies out for the next batch. I waited, and nearly fell asleep a few times, but eventually got all the cookies done, and put them on the counter to cool. When I was done, I barely made it to the bed to collapse, dog-tired, beside Peter, apron, flour, and all.


	4. Nightmares and cookies

**A/N:** I am, again, incredibly sorry for the delay, but I have been working on this whenever I have ideas and time. This chapter is dedicated to Bumblebee444, who may still be reading this, ju8st not reviewing, but she was my 2nd ever reviewer. Many, many hugs and thanks to all my other reviewers! Here's the goods, and I am but a humble disciple of the great J.M. Barrie. R&R! Also, I don't own Evanesence or the cool song called "My Immortal".

**Chapter 4**

I woke up with a scream from Peter. I jolted up and turned to him. He had tears running down his face, and was shaking so hard, the entire bed trembled. I pulled him to me, cradling his body in my arms as I would with my brothers when they were babies. His head rested against my chest as he whimpered. Seeing Peter in so much agony easily brought tears to my own eyes.

"Peter...shhh...it was only a dream...I'm here now." I whispered gently into his ear. I thought it might be that dream from the first time I was in Neverland, but he had never screamed then, only whimpered. His trembling body slowly stilled. He looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

"Will you tell me about it?" I asked gently.

"..."

"Please."

"All right," he replied, his voice still shaky.

(a/n: The dream is really gory and detailed, so it is not for the faint of heart. Skip past this stuff in the stars and I will fill you in.)

Author POV: _Peter flew down to the little house in Neverland. He looked around, the usual clamorous Lost Boys were nowhere in sight, and it was still as death. Peter walked inside the house, knowing what he would see, and desperately trying to not open that door. But to no avail, it was as though he was possessed; he had no control over his body. His possessed hand opened the door. He wanted to scream, but was not able to, and he could not shut his eyes. Strewn around the room like dirty clothes, were the Lost Boys. They were dead, their blood dripping to the furs on the ground. Their eyes were vacant; wide open without seeing anything. Peter's feet had taken over as well. He walked into the room in which he and Wendy slept. He knew what he would find, and desperately tried to pull away from the door which was ajar. He stepped into the room, and saw Wendy...she looked completely unharmed. He sighed with relief, and when he stepped closer, asking tentatively, "Wendy?" She looked at him, mouthed, "I love you." and fell, in slow motion, into his arms. It was then that he saw the hole in her chest where her heart should have been. He screamed and sobbed, not able to do anything. Everyone he loved, gone._

(a/n: Okay, Peter's dream is that everyone he loves has died.)

I sat with Peter in my lap, floored by what he had just told me. My heart went out to him, I could not imagine what it would be like to see him dead...NO! I closed my mind off from that thought. I looked at the young man in my lap, studying his face.

"Peter...it's just a dream. I promise though, whenever you need it, I'll be here for you, mkay?" He only nodded, but the dream was still haunting him, so I sang a bit for him.

_...When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me..._

Peter was still cradled in my arms, sleeping peacefully. I smiled slightly at how sweet he was. I gently laid him back down on the bed, and held his hand after settling myself so that I was tucked into his chest, inhaling his soft woodsy scent.

I was sleeping, but woke up again when I felt someone pulling my hair slightly.

"Tink?" I asked blearily when I saw a small ball of light above me. My vision cleared and Peter asked indignantly, "Do I look like Tink to you!" The ball of light was his blond hair reflecting the glow of the lamp. I smiled and stretched luxuriously, a bit like a satisfied cat. As I stretched, Peter gave me a weightless kiss, which I returned sleepily. I then got up and looked out the window, seeing that it was about 5 at night. I looked at the cookies, which were cold now, and decided to heat them up a bit. As soon as I got them into the oven, Peter hugged me around the waist from behind. I sighed and slid into it, as Peter whispered, almost sadly, "What would I do without you?" I looked at him and, in reply, kissed his mouth. He deepened the kiss instantly, and I was reminded of how much I enjoyed that cookie dough thing earlier. I felt a gentle tinging, almost ticklish sensation in my stomach as Peter penetrated my senses. He moved to my neck, gently massaging my throat with his lips. _Mmmmmmm..._ The timer went off, and we broke apart, startled. I smiled regretfully and got out the cookies while Peter retrieved the milk, and for a while we just sat and ate the perfect, gooey, delicious cookies in silence, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling.


	5. Away in a Cave

**A/N: ** I am soooo sorry about the super long time it took to update this chapter, but I had a short spasm of writer's block, along with practically no time to write anyway. Between rehearsals and homework I had no time to write, and now that the muisical is nearly over, I will hopefully be able to update more often. Thank you for your patience. I don't own Orlando Bloom, or any other characters in the story. I own the plot only, but it was inspired by J.M. Barrie and mabfairy. This chapter is dedicated to Eva Sumpter, I loved her story- "Behind Her Mask of Perfection" I would really suggest it to you all! Also, she was my 5th ever reviewer. ;P On with the story.

**Chapter 5**

We were alone. Completely alone. Just the two of us. I peeked across the table at Peter, wondering what was going through his mind. He said, "Hey, you know what, let's go find Tink."

"What about her boyfriend?"

"They were both too selfish to love each other for long enough for a real relationship. You know how fairies are, only big enough to handle one emotion at a time." I laughed at the sarcastic expression on his face. I felt at peace with the world; I was full of cookies. We departed from the little house that I loved so much and went off into the Pixie Division of the forest. I searched for that familiar jingle, usually associated with a small mischievous grin. Peter yelled, "Oi! Tink!" and a small orange/pink light came zooming towards us, leaving a trail of fine pixie dust behind it. I said, " 'Lo Tink."

"You again!" she squeaked indignantly, then smiled benevolently and said, "Just kidding, Wendy, darling." giving me an affectionate tug on my hair. She tweaked Peter's nose and kissed it, then cheeped, "Wassaaap!" Peter grinned at me apologetically and said, "I taught her that last time we were here..."

"Riiiiiight, wooooonderful."

"Anyway...Any news, Tink?"

Tinkerbell's eyes got really big and she barely chirruped slow enough so that we could understand her. "Well, the mermaids haven't been seen in a while and I'm trying to take their place y sneaking around everywhere, which is really hard because I'm a ball of light! Anyway, the last time I saw them, they were swimming away from Neverland after they came back from chasing a rumor. I went after them and tried to talk to them and find out why they were leaving again so soon. They told me to tell you that you have to meet them in the place you first met them, and of course I have no idea what that is, I hadn't been born from my little yellow rose yet! Anyway, if you want to find out whatever it is they wanted to tell you, go to that place." A small fairy that looked shockingly alike to Orlando Bloom came up behind Tink and whispered into her ear. She giggled, then said to us, "Oh, by the way, this is Armand. Gotta go!" she took the hand of the little fairy man and left, still giggling. I stared after the petite pixie, then looked over to Peter. He was lost in thought. I grasped his hand, apparently shaking him out of his thoughts. He turned to me, a troubled expression in his eyes. He muttered, "They wouldn't call me there unless it was incredibly important or dangerous..."

"Peter?"

He looked up and into my eyes, and I saw for a split second the extreme worry in his eyes, even though he smiled brightly at me. He then said, "Okay, we need to get to the mermaids' place." He grabbed me up in his arms, explaining, "Not any time to waste..." And we flew to the house. He dropped me once we were inside, instructing me to grab all the provisions we would need for a week. He ran into our room and I could hear him rummaging around, but I walked off to the kitchen. I came back with a giant bag full of dried fruit and other foods that would last without being cooled. I ran into Peter, who had his arms full of random articles of his and my clothing, and attempting to stuff them in a rucksack. I told him to take a deep breath, and I took all the clothes from his arms, checking to make sure we had enough stuff for a week while folding them all so tightly that they would all fit in the one bag. While I did this Peter grabbed a few fur blankets and rolled them tightly, tying them to the top of the bag I had just finished packing.

"Okay," he said brightly, "All ready to go!" With that, he snatched me up and flew from the miniature house, pausing only to shut and lock the door, with me protesting slightly, demanding that he tell me what was going on. Sheesh, all I had been hoping for was some Peter and me time!

**A/N:** Sorry, I know it was kinda' short. If I get 5 reviews I will make the next one much longer! If you are reading my story, please review, if I get hits without reviews you all are in BIIIIIIIIG TROUBLE! Anyway, pleeeeeeease review, I love hearing whatever thoughts you have, some of you have been reviewing less often! Oh yeah, if you are a long time reader but have never reviewed, REVIEW! Write me a nice long review, I do enjoy reading them...how about a letter on why you've never REVIEWED! Thank ya' all, have a nice day!


	6. Dance in the Rain

**A/N:** Yeah, really sorry about the incredibly long wait, but if you want me to update sooner, you gotta review! You reviewers really are the ones who motivate me to write this! For all those people who actually review, thank you sooooo much, I love you all! Here's a dedication for Karaniya-broken , If you still read my stuff girl, here's to you! I remember you wanted me to mae Peter want Wendy, but hey, here's both ways! Nyahahahahahahahahaha! I own no characters!

**Chapter 6**

Peter flew from the little island that was Neverland. We got really far out onto the water, and just when I was thinking I couldn't fly any longer, I spotted a tiny little island. Peter released me and we flew down to that spot. Tink's little explanation and us actually flying this far had taken us a couple hours. The sun began setting as Peter and I touched down on the little spit of land. We looked around for a moment, and Peter dragged me over to a small cave.

"I discovered this one on my own before I met any of the Lost Boys; they don't know about it." he explained. I gasped when we got inside the cave, it was perfect, almost like an extra home-under-the-ground. The walls and ceiling were smooth, the ground has soft moss covering it. There was a hole in the ceiling for smoke, a pile of dry wood in the corner, and a small fire pit in the middle. Peter grinned at me, but with uncertainty in his eyes. _He's wondering if I like it!_I thought. I said to him, "It's perfect!" _For a night alone..._ The thought popped out of my head before I could stop it. It was true though. Even if we had brought the boys, we could have simply gone here for some time alone. I looked back out at the sea, grinning. My smile faded as I noticed clouds gathering. I turned to Peter. "What's wrong?" Peter's grin faltered.

"What?"

"I thought your emotions control the weather."

"They do, but we're a little too far off of Neverland for that to work now. It's like a big bubble on and 30 miles around Neverland."

I was still a little confused, but I got the general gist. I looked Peter up and down, asking, "So, what now? I mean, it looks like rain out there." As I spoke the last words, lightning crashed over our heads. I jumped. Peter said, "Oh craaaaap...!" He jumped up and flew out of the cave, grabbing on his way out a small chunk of wood that looked like a roof. I looked up the hole where smoke was let out, and saw him setting it up. _Ohhhh, I get it. That's so the smoke goes out, but rain can't come in..._ The rain started, and hard, before Peter came back in. He came into the cave, dripping wet.

"Peter! You're soaked!"

"Come on out, the water's fine!" Peter joked, gesturing with his arm.

"Ohhhhh no. I don't fancy getting wet just now."

Peter came in and before I could even squeal in protest, he had me enveloped in his wet arms. He dragged me out of the dry cave into the rain, which was surprisingly warm. I squealed a bit, but then settled down, and enjoyed watching the rain come down. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of cut-offs, and was quickly soaked. When I noticed Peter checking me out, I checked his flat, hard abs out for the millionth time, and when caught looking, I said, "It's only fair!" Peter blushed, realizing I'd caught him. I grinned at him crazily, he laughed, then tried to grab me. I ducked off to the right so that he missed me.

"Come get me, you siwwy wittle suckah!" I taunted, running from Peter and laughing. He started laughing too, and soon we were off, chasing eachother around the island, laughing like a couple of loonies fresh from the "Funny Farm". I was soaked, but I loved the madness of it...the untamed, free feeling I had, just running aound in this ferocious thunderstorm. I was free of restrictions... unbridled on this lawless island with Peter...my Peter. I looked around for him, only to find him directly in front of me, and we were both hurled to the sand as Peter and I collided. I laughed insanely, and Peter laughed as well, his arms on either side of my head, so that he looked like he was doing a pushup over me. I stopped laughing gradually, as Peter looked down at me with a strange look in his eyes. He said, "Wendy..." so that he was barely audible, then before I could take a breath, we were kissing heatedly, sand in my hair and rain pouring down on our already completley soaked bodies. I wrapped my legs around his hot body, gasping for air as he moved to my neck. It was the most intense kiss I had ever shared with Peter, and oh...I love him so much... I sighed, and Peter gently closed his mouth, which was still on my skin. He swallowed, eyes still closed, and slowly got up and off me. I looked at him with a question on my lips, but he answered me before I could ask it.

"We're not ready for that yet Wendy..."

As I looked down I realized that I was no longer wearing my shirt. I looked back up at Peter, and he looked away, seeming slightly ashamed of himself. I got up and walked over to him, and it was still raining, and I put my arms around him from behind.

"Peter..."

He turned around and hugged me tightly, crushing me to his warm chest, his heart beating unrestrainedly against the surface of my skin. He picked me up bridal style, and gingerly carried me into the cave. I closed my eyes and leaned against his bare chest, I felt warm and loved. He set me down on the mossy ground and turned away, then picked up one of the bags, took out some clothes, and tenderly put a shirt over my head, smiling affectionately at me. I finished putting on the shirt as Peter went behind a large slab of stone with his bag and came back out dressed in a pair of dry boxers and jeans. I also put on my girlie boxers, and I got up and put all our wet things in a pile by the entrance. I smiled as I turned back around at Peter, and he smiled back.

"Here, let's get some rest," I said, breaking the silence. We bustled around, digging blankets out of the bags and setting them out. I looked at the two spots we'd made, then looked at Peter, grinning and raising my eyebrows. He grinned back, and wordlessly, we made it into one bed. I plopped down and lay on my back on the comfy, thick moss and blankets. Peter smiled down at me, then kneeled and lay down with me on the blankets. I snuggled into him while he pulled the blankets over us, breathing in the scent of fresh rainwater that still clung to him. I snuggled down and stetched my body against Peter, and he slipped his arms aroung my hips and settled his head on my chest. Iwas filled with an inconceivable craving for him, but I pushed it down. Peter was right; we're not ready for this. I kissed his mop of light hair as Peter whispered, "Good night, I love you..." Soon I could hear his deep breathing, and feel his warm breath on my chest, before I too surrendered to slumber.

**A/N: **Okay, did everyone like the nice fluffy chapter? I hope you did, b/c it took me forever to write...not really, I just had no time. Tata! **Read and Review!**


	7. Explanations

**A/N:** Okay, quick warning, this is kinda bordering, but I'm sure you guys can handle it. Chappie rated pg-13 for romance! I am but a humble disciple of James Barrie. RandR!

**Chapter 7**

I awoke to a crash and a grunt. I groaned inwardly, figuring Peter was up to some kind of mischeif. I heard another crash and then, "Woah!" and FOOMP, Peter had his head imbedded in my ribs. At least, that's what it felt like. I gasped for air while Peter disentangled himself and apologized like a madman. I was cursing everything under the sun and asking myself _Why is it that I have not had a peaceful awakening scince we got to Neverland?_ I sat up and rubbed my midriff, asking him, "What the hell was that?" He grinned sheepishly and pointed upward, and my eyes adjusted as I saw a ledge sticking out of the wall, with some of our bags on it. I looked to the side of me and saw a couple other bags with their contents spewed everywhere, and a dented pan. I rolled my eyes, and then focused them on Peter. "Why didn't you just fly when you fell?"

"I was freaking out too much that I'd gone and made this huge dent in a pan, and then while I was falling, I remembered to fly too late. Pretty lame excuse, I guess."

I massaged my ribs some more, fingering the bruise I knew was forming. Peter took hold of the edge of my shirt and lifted it up so he could see the bruise. I knew it was bad when I heard him moan, "Oh, Wendy..." I looked down at my abdomen and saw a large bruise, black and blue, and covering the left side of my torso. It was even green at the edges.

"Ewwww..." I muttered, and Pete poked it gently. I inhaled sharply. Peter looked up into my eyes, concern written all over his face. He said, "Do you think you can still fly with me to the mermaids?" I closed my eyes and nodded, then said, "As long as no one pokes the bruise." I changed into a pair of cutoff shorts and a boy's undershirt after shoving Peter outside. I briskly brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail while Peter came back inside and watched. I knew he wasn't going to put a shirt on or anything, and he had slept in his jeans. He kept on staring at me with a soft look in his eyes and said, "What?"

"You're so damn beautiful."

I smiled and hugged him tightly, mumbling,"You are just too cute." He finished putting our packs on the little ledge he'd made, except for an extra rucksack with a few provisions in it. We took off, enjoying the bright sun and heat. We'd been flying for quite a while, pausing to eat in midair, and it was dusk by the time we reached this little lagoon with really shallow water. There was a cave that had knee-deep water inside, and a small space, just large enough for two people to sit on, jutting high out of the water in the cave. The place had an eerie silence and a surreal sense of sorrow all around. Peter flew lightly onto the rock in the middle and extended his hand for mine. I flew up and gave it to him, and he lifted me up onto the rock with him. He dug out his pan flute and played for the mermaids, who soon showed up, gliding snake-like through the water. He spoke to them when he had finished, in their own language of clicks and screeches. They replied urgently, and Peter eye's grew wider and when he had finished processing the information, sat back with his hands on his forehead. I asked him, "Peter, what is it?" The mermaids watched him with a slight amount of concern. He looked up at me, smiling mirthlessly. "They don't know...I...Neverland...it's hard to explain."

"Try, Peter, do try."

"Alright." He looked at the mermaids and nodded, and they submerged and left us. He began, after gathering his thoughts a bit.

"Okay, here's the deal. Neverland isn't exactly dying. I would say that, but it's not. I'm growing up, so that if Neverland doesn't have a new caretaker by the time I become an adult, by the time I become 21, it will cease to exist. Not die, just dissappear, along with everything on it; every rumor of it, and even we won't remember it. It will be as if nothing was ever here, and fairies will have to move to the human world, but they will not be as free as they are here. They will be reduced to the imaginary world of Mother Goose and other such silly things. The catch is, the heir doesn't even have to live here. He or she just has to visit at least once every 3 months and believe in its existence, and a new heir will be needed as soon as that one turns 21. Unless they live here. See what I'm saying? The island will never die if one child decides to never grow up, and if they do want to grow up, they must find an heir."

"Well," I mustered, "What about when you turn 21? Will we be able to visit it after that? Assuming we find an heir."

"I think so. The adult simply has to believe that it exists, and not shove it in the back of their minds like so many adults do with their childhood memories."

"Well then, we should start looking for an heir for you."

"Not so fast. I'm still 17, and I'll be 18 soon, so I think we don't have to start looking right away. We have three years."

"Right." I replied. I looked outside, it was much too dark to fly, but I didn't really want to stay here, I supposed we would have to though. I looked over at Peter, who had his head tilted upward, and moonlight came down in a shaft on us. I thought of a small predicament.

"Peter, where are we going to sleep?" He looked at me with a request, raging in sensuality, in his eyes. I felt the similar turmoil in my midsection, tingling with a scorching craving for Peter. He stood, taking my hand, and said huskily, "The water rises at night, so...we...ummm...have to sleep on this rock."

I said lightly, "I see." I flew down into the water, which was, indeed, up to my thighs now. I looked up at Peter, who was wordlessly making up the tiny bed. I went up when he was done, and stood on it by Peter. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, then we both turned to each other, and I felt his lips come crashing violently onto my own. He continued ravaging my lips and tounge as we kneeled. He covered my face and neck in kisses, I moaned, barely audible, "Peter, stop..." He looked into my eyes angrily, then sealed my lips with another violent, ravaging kiss. I became angry, and bit down on his lower lip. His lips released mine, but he came back down, and he let me bite him, causing me to want him even more fervently. I kissed him quickly, giving a playful nibble as he grinned against my mouth. He pulled away suddenly, as suddenly as the kiss had began. He looked at me, and said, "I have a better idea." He looked a little perplexed and ashamed of himself for refusing my request to stop. He started taking off his jeans, and I yelled, "Peter!" he grinned maniacally at me and discarded his jeans, then jumped off the rock in his boxers. I thought he would hit the bottom, but the water had risen to a considerable hieght, and I'd had no idea that we'd been making out that long. He resurfaced after making a huge wave and waved me in. I laughed and slowly took off my shirt, teasing him a bit. Then I took off my shorts, revealing the bright orange boxers I wore, and jumped off the rock also, landing in the water, which was, surprisingly, very warm. The water was deep enough to go about two feet over my head, and I smiled and laughed at Peter, who smiled darkly at me, as I said, "Ohhh, no..." but too late. He snatched me up and laughed as he dove underwater with me. I opened my eyes, and saw him looking at me with his arms still around me. I tried to swim to the top so I could breathe, but Peter held me down. He said, "Take a breath." _Wait a minute...he said?_ I said, "Peter?" I could breathe underwater? But how? He explained quickly, "The mermaids made my pan flute, so I could breathe underwater because of enchantments put on it. Anyone who plays it will be able to breathe and see underwater without the salt hurting their eyes." I vaguely recalled playing Peter's pan flute once, I'd picked out a song on it. I smiled brightly, my hair fanning my face, and stuck out my tounge at him, and he opened his mouth, ensnaring my lips and tounge. Underwater kisses are awesome, that's all I have to say. He said that we couldn't sleep underwater because of sharks and the mermaids, who would probably hurt me if they had a chance. We played until I could hardly stay awake, and Peter put on his dry jeans and I disposed of my wet underclothes, putting on my shorts and undershirt instead, because they were still dry. Peter lay face down, and I laid, also face down, on top of him. I snuggled into his slightly damp back, enjoying the feel of his skin, and he was so tired he fell asleep quickly. I put one leg over him, locking myself into place, and slept also.

I woke again when the sun shone bright in my eyes. Peter was still beneath me, snoring softly. I laughed mildly and kissed his bare back. He woke up and turned over expertly, so that I was facing him while still laying on top of him. He kissed me on the nose, and stretched against me. He said, "Well, let's get back to that cave, shall we?" I kissed his darling nose and said, "Yep, we should get going. Remember how long it took us to get here yesterday?" He smiled at me and we stood up, packing up our belongings and flying off again. The weather was still, thankfully, agreeable, and we made it to the cave in pretty good time, as we quickened our pace from yesterday's. We got there about an hour before sunset, and we packed up all our stuff and went to bed early, So we would have energy for the next day. As I drifted off to sleep, Peter was still awake also, I thought, "Awwwwww, man, we only have 2 more days here!" I'd completley forgotten that we lived in the real world, the one where school started in two weeks. Well, two weeks minus three days.


	8. Bad omens

**A/N:** Okay, I know this took a while, but hey, there you have it. I own nothing! Except my evil little ideas...heehee. Um, yeah, this chapter contains an actual thing happening! Yes! Um...there are not lemons in this chapter, but may be in later chappies. Tootles!

**Chapter 8**

The days went by without incedent. Peter and I brainstormed ideas for the whole "Peter needs an heir" thing, not really coming up with anything good. Of course, I had my own thoughts of getting married to Peter, but he wasn't to know that, and I didn't think he would propose anytime soon, maybe in a few years' time. I didn't doubt our love, we could get married anytime and we'd be married for the rest of our lives. Moving on. We played in the water and on the land, drinking and eating and having fun. Now, we were back in Neverland, and I was sitting on the big bed, looking around. Peter had gone off to hunt or something, and I had decided to stay home and clean up a bit. Now the whole place was clean and I was laying on the bed, staring up into space. Bored out of my skull. I always had to have something to do or I would go crazy. I flopped back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped back up, screaming and whipped around. Peter had snuck behind me and had laid behind me and grabbed me, and was laughing his ass off.

"Funny for you...!" I screeched. Then I smiled evilly.

"ATTAAAAAAAAACK!" I lunged onto him, elbowing his stomach and tickling him wherever I could get to. His eyes grew wide at my battle cry, but he could (currently) scarcely breathe, he was laughing so hard. I grinned maniacally and yelled directly into his face, "Now how do you feel Peter Pan!"

"I...feel...great...!" He gasped in between spasms of laughter. I stopped tickling him and frowned.

"How about now?"

"Hmmmmmmmm..." He launched his entire body against mine and we went sprawling backwards onto the bed.

"I feel pretty damn good, your hotness..." I smirked against his lips as he kissed me. He felt it and looked down at me, grinning crazily.

"Well, it's true..." he muttered, then continued ravaging my mouth. I pushed him off, for the sake of air, and the sake of my sanity. He cuddled up behind me while I breathed deeply, then I asked, "How many days do we have left?" He stopped kissing my shoulders and answered, "...I think...we should start getting packed. We have today and tomorrow until school starts up again...right?"

"Crap...you're right..." I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Peter flopped next to me and sighed deeply. _We only have until tonight..._Then it's back to the being with every one else, and not having enough time for eachother, or having no privacy anyway... I got up decisivley and left to get the bags. I roamed around, cleaning almost all of our clothes out of drawers and off the clothesline and packed them up. I was about to pack the maroon ball dress from the pirate ship, then thought the better of it and left it out. I stooped and put our packed bags by the door, and scanned the room for Peter. He was still on the bed; he had fallen asleep! I grinned to myself, then went over and snuggled up against him. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and I smiled more when he subconciously slid his arm possesivley around my abdomen. I pressed a kiss to his cheek, then slipped out of his grasp and left the room. I grabbed my maroon dress and slipped out of my shorts and top, sliding the dress over my head. I slipped my arms into the sleeves and turned to look in the mirror. I gasped when I saw myself in the dress. It had puffy sleeves and a square neckline that showed off my chest. It also had a beautiful skirt that dropped down to my feet, and the torso of it fit perfectly. I put my hair up in a couple dragonfly-shaped clips, leaving a few strands of hair in the front to frame my face. I looked again in the mirror. The wild curls of my hair looked gorgeous when clipped up. I smiled radiantly at myself in the mirror, then flounced back into the room where Peter was. He wasn't there.

"Peter?"

"Boo." he uttered softly from behind me. I swirled around, causing Peter to gasp. I smiled bashfully, and turned for him.

"You like it?"

"No."

"I like _you_ in it." He grinned at me. Then I noticed he was all dressed up too.

"What's with the threads?"

"I thought we might as well go somewhere before we leave...dancing, perhaps?"

"Oh good!" I took his hand demurely and we set off. We flew to the fairy grove and they greeted us warmly. Tink and Armand flew out and chatted with us for a while, then the music started up. Peter smiled and took my hand as we rose off the ground. The air filled with dancing fairies.

Peter and I ran, laughing, out of the forest and onto the beach. I slid apruptly on a smooth spot and ended up in the sand on my butt. I looked back and saw a completley smooth rock imbedded in the sand. I chuckled and shook my head. Peter was bent over me, asking if I was all right. I told him I was fine while he helped me up. He kissed me gently. When we parted, I saw a shape out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to look, it was gone.

"What?" Peter whispered. Just as I was about to answer him, I was knocked over by a gigantic animal...what it was didn't matter to me just then. I scrambled backward as Peter jumped forward, but he had no weapon on him! The thing jumped on him, pinning him to the ground and tried to rip off his flesh with Peter stuggling to get it's hulking mass off him. I looked around for anything useful, spotting a large peice of driftwood, I grabbed it and bashed it into the thing's back. It rolled off Peter, and started scrabbling it's way to me. Peter writhed on the ground with red seeping into the sand. I was knocked off my feet by the hideous beast and screamed, "Peter!" I couldn't see him, the thing was right on top of me, scratching, biting, bleeding on me from it's back where I'd hit it. I thrashed under the thing, barely managing to roll out from under it, but not after it nearly tore off my hand in addition to wounding me. It hit the ground and I turned toward where Peter had been, then heard a sickening crunch from behind me. I didn't see Peter. I turned back around, and there was Peter, standing over the beast with the driftwood in his hand. He turned his back to it and looked at me morosely, and I ran to him, sobbing with relief. I got to him and pressed kisses all over his chest, neck, and face as he held me so tight, I thought I would break in half. His shirt was ripped up, but had protected him somewhat. He was covered in grime from the sand, and was still bleeding freely from his shoulder. He slid his shirt off, and it fell into the sand. He pushed me off him and looked me over. The monster had torn into me as well, but I hadn't noticed it until I looked down at myself. I was bleeding, my dress was ripped, exposing the skin on my stomach. I clutched the gritty material to myself. Peter smiled wearily, and pulled me to himself again, covering my face in kisses of his own. I heard a clicking noise behind me and Peter whipped around, pushing me behind him. We relaxed when we saw it was a mermaid. She spoke to Peter and slithered away. Peter turned to me and said perplexedly, "She said the beast was a bad omen of things to come." I frowned, then he sighed, "Well, I'm glad we lived through that little adventure." I laughed weakly. Peter picked me up and flew to the house. I nearly fell asleep, the only thing keeping me awake was the pain. We got to the house and Peter set me on my feet. I held my head and blacked out.

Author POV:

Peter caught Wendy before she hit the floor. He winced at the pain in his arm, but caught his breath when he looked down at Wendy. Her dress was torn up in front, showing her stomach. He thought of a few...things, but pushed them away. Then he laid Wendy on the bed and ran to the stream outside to clean off. He grabbed a pair of jeans on the way out, and jumped it the stream with his dress pants still on. He came out after the grime and blood washed away, then changed quickly into the jeans. He flew back to the house where Wendy was still passed out. He leaned over her, and a drop of his blood fell onto her skin. She stirred and opened up her eyes weakly. She looked up at Peter, and pushed herself up. Peter swallowed thickly when she dazedly put her hand on his chest to steady herself, his heart beating wildly beneath her fingers. She looked at his shoulder and stood up, taking his hand. She led him to the area where the bandages were stored, taking them out and binding up his shoulder. She sealed it with a kiss, then moved to his collar, then Peter abruptly kissed her, pressing her right up against his naked chest, and feeling the contact of her skin, he pulled away, looking down at her. He fingered her lightly with her watching his hands. He then noticed her hand, which was covered in caked blood. He grabbed it, and Wendy inhaled sharply. He looked into her eyes while she tried to smile bravely. He said thickly, "You should get washed up." So he grabbed a robe out of Wendy's bag, walked with her to the stream, and turned away while she took off her dress, leaving on her underclothes, and got into the water. He watched her clumsy attempts to get rid of the caked blood single-handedly. He got into the water and she almost protested, then gave up because she needed the help...he couldn't see anything anway...it was dark out. He waded over to her until he was neck-deep, where she was.

Wendy POV: I blushed furiously, scarcely believing that I was hardly covered and was letting Peter help me. I was glad that he was distancing himself from me, if we got close...I snapped the thought off. I gave Peter my injured hand and he gently rubbed away the layers of blood. With my other hand, I swiped grime and blood off myself. Peter said huskily, "Should we go shallower? I mean, you look like you're having a hard time." I was. I couldn't bend over to scrub my legs...So we swam in until we could sit on the sand at the bottom of the stream, and I lifted my legs so Peter could clean them off for me. I continued scrubbing my abdomen, which I could do for myself. Peter finished, and got out of the water. He held up a robe for me, holding it above his head so he couldn't see anything still. I got into it, wrapping it snugly around my now clean body. I still needed to be bandaged...oh no! I blushed again as I realized that my injured hand wouldn't be able to function until it was healed. Peter slid his arm around my waist and we walked into the house. Peter said, "Now, I know you need to be bandaged. But as I've said, I don't think I should help you fix it. I have help..." he trailed off, then whistled sharply. Of course! The fairies could fix me up. A group of females arrived quickly, and took me to a room. They had me remove my shirt, and while they figured out how to go about it, I thought of how glad I was that Peter had boundaries, and that he respected mine. The fairies decided to wrap up my stomach with some clean linen and Indian herbs so it would heal faster. Then they wrapped up my hand as well, and cleaned off my robe. I put it back on, then went to the main room where Peter was sitting worriedly on the bed. I smiled at him, and he grinned back, knowing everything would be fine. The fairies gave me instuctions on how to clean up and have my mother re-bandage it every day. I thanked them fervently, and they flew out the door, whistling a tune I'd heard somewhere. I looked at Peter, who was still studying me intently.

"What?"

"What if that thing had done more damage?"

"Peter...you'd better not be thinking about that nightmare."

"And if I am...?" He looked up at me with a dark look in his eyes. Morbid. Depressed. Heavyhearted. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. Where's my happy care-free Peter? I threw myself at him, wincing slightly when I landed, but ignoring the pain. I held Peter close to me, and said, "If you're thinking about those nightmares, I might have to just love you up." Peter just looked off into space when I pulled away, seeing nothing.

"Oh, Peter!" He sat there. He said suddenly, in a monotone voice that shook, "I still ahve those nightmares, you know. I have them almost every night. I make myself wake up, and I didn't tell you about them. I didn't want to worry you over nothing." He then looked at me.

"But...in all of them you die. In one of them, you died because of that...thing. I've seen it before, but only in my dreams. If you died...I don't...I couldn't..." He couldn't continue for the waves of sadness running through his body...almost visibly. I hugged him close, kissing the side of his face with tears streaming down my face. He held me hard, I thought he would clamp onto me and not let go ever again. I turned my head and kissed him on the mouth, and we kissed with tears still on our faces, sliding back onto the pillows. We eventually fell asleep, exausted from emotional drainage and making out so furiously. I awoke to Peter's lips on mine about an hour later.

"Hnnnn...?"

"Good evening." I smiled sleepily at this.

"You'd better get dressed, Wendy, 'cause we should actually get a move on. We have school the day after tomorrow, remember?"

"Damn...ugh...alright." I peeled myself off the bed, gave Peter a quick smooch, and grabbed my bag. I went into the bathroom and took my time changing, examining my wounds in the small cracked mirror. I wasn't too good at dressing one-handedly, but I pulled it off. I came back out in some old jeans with holes almost everywhere and a yellow tank top. Peter had baggy jeans on, his "hot tamale" boxers showing, and a white ribbed tank top, with the bags on his back. We left for home, and boy, was mom gonna love this...Wendy got in a fight...Wendy is not safe in Neverland...balh, blah. The boys would like the adventure story though, I suppose...


	9. Danger in My Dreams

**Chapter 9**

I saw my house while we were still in the air. It felt like it'd been a year since I'd been here last. I sighed with relief, but reminded myself that I couldn't forget about Neverland's plight, we still would need a solution. I glanced at Peter again, he was concentrating on getting home and into a bed; this had been quite a draining few days. We got into the window, only to be stampeded by a mass of little boys. They said, "What was it like? What did you do? Did you bring me back a deer? Is Tink here? How is she?" and so on, until Peter and I looked at each other and started laughing so hard, I started coughing while he patted my back. Mikey saw my mangled hand wrapped in bandages, and screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!" I looked down, supposing it was rather gruesome, not to mention painful. The bandages had come partially undone, revealing a bit of a mess of a hand. Mikey said with tears in his precious little eyes, "Does it hurt? I'll kiss it to make it better." I bent down a little to kiss him on the head, and said, "Yes, it hurts a bit. I'll go see a doctor tomorrow, or mum can bandage it for me. Don't worry, I'll be all right. The fairies helped a lot." His little eyes shone, and questions broke out all over again.

"What attacked you?"

"How many fairies?"

"Did Peter do a good job of killing it?" I smiled and said, "I'll tell you the story tomorrow night, okay? Peter and I really need some sleep. And so do you! It's nearly 5 am!" The boys grumbled mutinously, but went to their rooms at a glance from Peter. I smiled gratefully at him, then he led me to the bathroom, wrapping my hand in fresh bandages. He kissed me goodnight, and without a word, we went to our respective rooms. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress.

**Wendy's Dream:**

_I looked around, there was nothing but water for miles. I was in Peter's arms, then suddenly... he was gone. I looked around for him, shouting his name, then I saw him, but he couldn't hear me. He was crying...sobbing so desperately that I immediately had tears coursing down my own cheeks. I cried to him, "What is it, Peter, please, let me help..." I trailed away when I touched his shoulder, it passed through him. He cried out to the heavens, head thrown back and arms held out wide, "WHY DID SHE DIE! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS! WHAT KIND OF SICK TORTURE IS THIS!" I stepped back, then I looked at what was in his arms...me. "Oh..." I stepped back more, then I had a violent abdominal attack, and I threw up what felt like all of my insides. There was a gaping hole in my body's chest, Peter's hands were covered in blood...then the scene changed, and I was being charged by the beast Peter had slain, and as I started to run, I had nothing in my mind but pure fear. I tripped and fell over, and I looked back at the beast, but as I watched, it changed into a man. His face was out of focus, but he was dangerous...I lay in the dirt, looking up at this faceless man as he advanced, then he picked me up out of the sand and cradled me in his arms. I was paralyzed. This clammy, evil man was smiling, I could tell, even though I couldn't see...he cradled me in his arms, kissing my eyelids, then I felt a cloth being put over my mouth and nose...help...I can't...breathe...Peter..._

I screamed, "PETER!" I woke up, struggling to get free of the sheets, and fell off my bed. I sat on the floor, hugging my knees to me, trembling and sobbing...he was so horrible...he wanted to kill me, he wanted me to be his or no one's...it was so horrible...I threw back the covers and ran to Peter's room. As I ran, something creaked in the hall, I turned to look and slammed into something warm and hard. I hadn't even had time to scream before a hand was place over my mouth. Peter's face loomed above me.

"Oh, Peter..." I sobbed, clinging to him for dear life, he stroked my back while I sobbed softly into his warm uncovered skin. We sat on the cold wood floor like that for a bit until I had calmed down enough to tell him about my nightmare.

"Shh, Wendy, it was only a nightmare..." he whispered, but I could tell he was shaken. He said, "All right, well, you need to get back to bed..."

"Please! Don't...don't leave me..." He hugged me gently, then scooped me up off the floor, and carried me to his room. He sat on the bed with me still curled up, like a frightened child, in his arms, then leaned back on the pillows, propping us up so that he could hold me like that. I soon felt safe, secure, and at home, like nothing could ever harm me, and I fell asleep in Peter's arms. I could hardly sleep without him holding me now, it seemed, and Peter kissed me gently on the forehead as I drifted to sleep with a smile.

Wendy and Peter lay like that for some time, then Peter deposited Wendy gently onto the mattress next to him, then curled up beside her, spooning her with his body, intending to only rest for a bit. But he, too, succumbed to sleep, noting the time before he did...9 am. School the next day...


	10. Dream Boy

A/N: Okay, I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I started college a couple months ago, and I have lost most of my inspiration for this story. I've also felt like my writing could be better, and if I have like, a week off and feel like writing, I would like to revamp this story. Any ideas or encouragement would be greatly appereciated.

**Chapter 10**

I woke again to a bunch of screaming boys. They had apparently found the school supplies that were now being doled out by my almost-too-patient mother.

"This is so cool-"

"I wanted orange, not blue!"

"Can I swap you the dog folder for the car folder?"

I groggily brushed my hand over my eyes, wiping the sleep from them. I looked behind me and saw my Peter's gently sleeping face. I smiled and shifted slightly, closing my eyes again, feeling Peter's warm body heat on my back. I had meant to go back to sleep, but opened my eyes wide as I felt Peter slide his arms around my hips, one hand going up my shirt. I turned around to face him, to smack him one, but realized he was still asleep.

"Wendy..." he murmured. Suddenly, he crushed my body against him as he held me so tightly I couldn't breathe...I...can't...breathe...

"PETER!" I yelled, with everything I had left, so it was fortunate he let me go immediatley. I stayed where I was as he gazed at me, both of us gasping for air. I said shakily, "What...was ...that?" He looked shame-facedly away, and muttered something I couldn't heear as I regained my breath.

"What?"

"...I said...I was dreaming about...the same thing you did last night."

"What?" I was breathing with difficulty again.

"I...I dreamed about...the faceless man you told me about, except I saw him killing you and I couldn't..." he choked on his words, "I couldn't do anything but watch...watch the life drain from your eyes." A dry sob choked him again, and I pulled him roughly to me, holding him close as he held me likehe thought I would disappear any second.

"We cannot go on like this...we have school tomorrow!" I half-whispered to myself.

"Maybe all the homework will make us so tired we won't dream..."

"But we can't count on that. We have to figure out the source of this nightmare issue and...somehow...fix it, I don't know!" After I said that, I thought of the mermaid's warning. It was a bad omen of things to come. But when? When would it happen? Would I die today? A year from now? Or was it a metaphorical warning? Maybe I would leave Peter and...no, I would never leave him. I looked at Peter, who was still trembling slighty. I flattened him on the bed with a kiss I would give him if he were going to die tomorrow. He rolled so that I was beneath him without breaking contact. I turned my face away from him and he continued the kisses of fire alng my neck. He pulled away suddenly, and I sat up straight as I heard it too. My mother opened the door. I looked at the TV, hoping my mum didn't notice our red faces, where Bugs was at it again, as Peter had flipped it on in the nick of time.

"Aren't you two coming downstairs to pack your backpacks and eat breakfast?"

"School doesn't start until tomorrow, Mum." I said, hoping I sounded nonchalant.

"All right then, just make sure you come downstairs for a bit, then maybe you two can get some new clothes." I smiled to myself, saying out loud, "All right, then."

Peter turned off the TV a little after my mom left as I flipped over so I was on my stomach. I gasped a little when I felt his body weight on my back, his fingers lightly going up my arm to caress my hand. I looked over at our entwined hands...

_A hand covering my nose with a cloth, evil yet beautiful eyes stabbing my soul..._

I flipped over to face Peter, afraid. He stared down at me with concerned eyes. My frightened face melted into a smile, as I said, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Peter smiled back, and helped me up and off the bed. We walked downstairs inot the havoc of the boys still exclaiming over their new school things, like it was Christmas or something. I sat and ate peaches with cottage cheese, with difficulty due to my injured hand, while Peter stuffed his face with Fruity Pebbles. I nearly spit out my peaches laughing at Peter's face - it was exactly that of a chipmunk - he had his cheeks bulging with cereal, and his eyes were asking me why I was snorting cottage cheese. I smiled and shook my head as I forced down my food. We left shortly for the mall, it was my favorite place to go shopping just 'cause there's a nice wide variety of clothes I can get there. Not to mention all the awesome food I could get in the Food Court. My mouth watered just thinking of the orange chicken and smoothies. When we came in the doors, I automatically ran into the pet store that I swear they had put there to divert you from your purpose in being at the mall at all. Peter followed me, protesting weakly, but I knew he had a weakness for kittens and puppies. That, I supposed, was due to his duty to care for sick/injured animals with the Indians when he lived in Neverland. We gazed longingly together at the puppies, the kittens, and even some ferrets. Peter eventually gathered his wits after much "Awww"ing, and dragged me from the shop. Ufortunatley, on the way out, I bumped into a young man, probably my age, and was seperated from Peter in a sudden throng of young girls. I looked up to apologize, and and my voice was strangled in my throat. The boy was taller than me, with blood red spiked hair and an incredibly handsome face. That kind that makes your gut clench when you see him. That wasn't what sent the shudder through me. It was his eyes. Crimson hatred. When his eyes found mine, the hatred dissolved, replaced by intense curiosity. I whispered, "Sorry..." and tried to slide past him, but he caught me by the waist. I shivered...he had such an impact on me...why? And where had I seen those cold eyes before? He bent down, stillo holding me around the waist, and whispered in a warm, intelligent voice, "Who are you...?" His face was much too close. I tried to slip away, but his grip tightened, and he held my shoulder. I tried to find Peter in the small crowd. The stranger saw my hurt hand suddenly, taking it in his free hand very gently. A jolt of pleasure went through me, quickly joined by fear...where was Peter? I found myself caught by his eyes, he was looking me over the way Peter did. We stared at each other for a long time, until I found my voice.

"Please let go. You're hurting me."

He stepped back, looking a little surprised, "So sorry, lady." This time I barely detected a Scottish accent. He then left me standing there, dissappearing into a herd of even more shoppers. I slumped to the ground, as if only this...man's presence had kept me standing. Peter found me like that, not even thirty seconds later.

"Wendy! Are you all right? What happened?" He looked around at random shoppers with paranoia. I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist to help me up. I hung limp in his arms, then regained my footing, still leaning on him. I whispered, "N-nothing. I'm fine. I just felt a little faint." There was nothing to worry about, just an odd encounter. Peter took me to the food court, holding my hand like he thought someone was going to kidnap me, and bought me a strawberry-banana smoothie. Soon we were laughing and talking again, and I'd forgotten the whole incident by the time we were done shopping.

A/N: Okay, r and r! I have to go to class now, but please r and r! Yell at me for not updating in so long, whatever. Okay, I'm outta here. Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Freaky First Day

A/N: Okay, I am writing, then typing my stories, and I'm trying to keep up with everything (I have a few chapters already written in case I do get behind) so bear with me for a while here. Thanks much and huggles to all reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chappie, and again, if you think I need to be doing something differently, let me know. Thanks! -Avian Dincht

We drove home, singing along with the song on the radio, "Smile like ya' mean it...dooowoooowoooooo..." I laughed as Peter howled the lyrics. The laugh died in my throat as I saw _him _on the sidewalk, watching me. I tore my eyes away, but he already knew I had seen him. I saw his mildly satisfied smirk, and he turned on his heel and strode away. Peter saw where I had been looking, but he made no comment on it. He seemed a little..._jealous_. I shook my head and kept driving. When we arrived home, Peter was acting a little overly cheerful. As soon as we got in the door, Peter slammed me against the wall and kissed me- hard. He whispered fiercly, "No one but you."

_Someone was kissing my forehead. He moved to my throat. He licked the flesh there, sending tingles up my spine. I moaned as he brought his lips to mine in an agonizingly slow manner, like he had all the time in the world. When our lips met, I tasted shreiks of the condemned and slaughter on his mouth._

I screamed, and Peter jolted from where he was kissing my mouth with alarm. I shook irrepressibly, while Peter held me, muttering, "I'm not even going to ask..." I said, "Yeah...nightmarishness..." It was 3:30. I pulled myself off him, brushing myself off, trying not to remember the way I could even feel the devil's hands all over me. I went to my room, not bothering to shut the door. I snuggled up under my covers, and I sensed Peter as he padded into the room, gently shutting the door after him. He came to sit by me, whispering of charming pixie's dances and fawns and all sorts of sweet things until I fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but the thoughts Peter whispered in my ear.

I awoke the next morning about 7, wondering what woke me up. Then I remembered. I looked at my clock, which read 7:00 am.

"SHIT!" I leapt from my bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on, wincing as my injured hand worked as well. My mum would need to change the bandages fast before we left for school. I ran downstairs and grabbed a couple peices of toast. I dashed towards the stairs, slamming into someone at the bottom. Peter. I shoved a peice of toast in his mouth, then continued on my mad dash up the stairs. I reached my room and quickly stripped off my shirt , replacing it with a collared red one that brought out the color in my cheeks and mouth. I shoved the remaining peice of toast into my own mouth, snatched up my backpack, coffee thermos, and five bucks that my mum'd left on the counter and dashed out out to the car, where Peter was calmly sitting and waiting for me. I jumped in and glanced at the clock. It was 7:00. What? Then I remembered that we had set this clock to the right time, and the one in my room had been incorrect since a thunderstorm in the summer. I took a deep breath. I glanced at Peter from the corner of my eye. I could see he was about to dissolve into laughter. As I looked at him, he turned to me, and we both blew up laughing. About four minutes later, I wiped the tears of mirth from my face and settled back into my seat. Peter gasped between sniggering like a loon, "You...should have...seen...your face..." I smiled and shook my head. I went back inside with as much dignity as I could muster, setting Michael's lunch money back on the counter. Peter had gotten ours. Then I set down John's thermos of soup, picking up my thermos of coffee. Finally, I set Slightly's backpack where I'd found it, and picked up mine from the couch where I'd left it the previous night. I brushed my hair quickly, then gave each family member a quick kiss on the cheek. My mother re-did my bandages with twenty minutes left to get to school.

We parked amd walked in; Peter satring around at everyone and everthing. We made it to our first hour after checking what it was, and recieved out schedules. Mine looked like this:

Hour 1: Modern Literature

Hour 2: Spanish 4

Hour 3: Creative Writing

Hour 4: Chamber Chorale

Hour 5: Painting 3

Hour 6: Photography 1

Hour 7: Drawing 3

Peter's was rather different, we only had 3 classes together. His was like this:

Hour 1: Modern Literature

Hour 2: Drawing 1

Hour 3: European History

Hour 4: Chamber Chorale

Hour 5: Painting 1

Hour 6: Photography 1

Hour 7: Beginning Guitar

We only took the fun classes because we were done with most of the classes we needed to graduate, Peter having been homeschooled, of course. After we were assigned seats (luckily next to each other), Peter grinned wryly at me.

"Well, at least that's three out of seven together."

"Don't forget lunch." I reminded him. I was okay with the turn out, even if it wasn't so we could be together all day. The rest of the class filed in shortly; I was happily greeting a few old friends and introducing them to Peter. I choked on Peter's name when I saw the red head from the pet store from yesterday, then recovered quickly, not wanting Peter to think something was amiss.

I smiled when I saw the title of our first book to read : When They Bring The Streetcars Back. I had enjoyed that particular book before. The teacher handed out the syllabus, breaking into my thoughts. The rest of the class was typical first-day-of-school stuff. When Peter and I got to his second hour class, I kissed him quickly, but actually tearing myself away from him was difficult. I mean, after being joined at the hip all summer? Literally once- Slightly and Tootles - super glue is actually very interesting. But I did it. I tore my eyes away from his, and walked away without looking back. My mind was still on Peter when I entered my spanish class late, so seeing the red-head barely registered. But it did. The rest of the day was a swirl of paperwork- but one thing stuck out inmy mind- the fiery haired boy was in every one of my classes.


End file.
